


Sakura's Depression

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story featuring Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno from Naruto. A story about depression. Not very good at writing this kind of stuff but there are those who do suffer.For those with depression, here is a link to a helpful website: https://www.helpguide.org/articles/depression/depression-treatment.htmThank you to all those who are reading this and are reading the stories on my profile. Don't forget you are all loved.





	Sakura's Depression

Ino ran as fast as she could to Sakura's house, hoping to stop her from doing something horrible. From what Ino had heard, she had to hurry, no time to waste!  
Step, step, step, step, step.  
She kept running as fast as her long legs could carry her, not dressed properly or anything. Everything was like a blur surrounding her as she ran, focused on one thing: saving her best friend. Things had not been going well for Sakura after what had happened with Sasuke. Ino understood all too well what she was going through and why she would do this. But she was her friend. No matter what, she couldn't help herself in stopping Sakura. Friendship and love is much more powerful than anything in the world.  
She ran, seeing Sakura's house in the distance, zooming past her friends who watched in confusion yet panic. Ino didn't want to stop or talk. Her focus was Sakura.

She kicked the door down seeing Sakura on her knees as she dashed towards her, slapping the kunai out of her hand. Sakura was in tears, looking down at the ground as Ino just wrapped her arms tightly around her. She began crying too. Sakura was motionless, her eyes staring at Ino whom was crying against her. Sakura just started crying too as Ino's head nuzzled against her shoulder. Sakura didn't know what to do next, her hands shaking. Her best friend held her tight, crying... Calling her name out so many times; too many times to count. Sakura knew Ino couldn't just be the one to save her from her sadness. But, all that Sakura could think about now was that someone was at least there for her, looking out and watching.


End file.
